General Hemlock
General John Hemlock (also simply known as John Hemlock), or better known as General Hemlock, is the main antagonist of Dead Rising 3, standing in as the official overseer of Los Perdidos during the zombie outbreak. He also is working with the government to ensure that crucial zombie samples are collected and that all traces of their activities - as well as the zombies - will be eradicated in the ensuing firebombing. This has also provided him with further power and the incentive to create a constant state of martial law, effectively making him the de-facto dictator of the United States. He was voiced by Robert Craighead. Biography General Hemlock is the Secretary of Defense of the United States of America, leads comment of the army and the air-force, and is the leader of the ZDC, a anti-zombie agency. His main goal is to kill the president, vice president, and everyone else that tries to stand in his way to become president so he can start a plot to either infect or contaminate the area around other powerful leaders so he can overthrow them. At the start of the game, he, along with Hilde (who looks after the safety of everyone in the city), is seen delivering a speech on television Sonya ordering Los Perdidos to be firebombed when no organic life is spotted in the areas that are quarantined. However, his real plan is to use Hilde to kill any possible threats to their plan, regardless of them being real threats. On top of this, this allows him to be an oppressive dictator under martial law, something he wish to keep happening, as he makes Sonya be trapped in the fight and become a zombie. In Chapter 4, Hemlock talks to Marian Mallon, as she wishes to hold back the bombing so she can track Diego and Nick Ramos, which he agrees. He then orders the President to be brought to him so he can infect her. His plan succeeds as the radio declares Sonya to be infected and Hemlock is now the "Temporary President of the United States" as he declares all surrounding areas to be on lockdown. Unsurprisingly, this upsets Nick greatly, due to him knowing that the president was killed on purpose. In Chapter 6, Hemlock appears in the flesh, as she rescues Marian after she is trapped under rubble. In Chapter 7, Nick and his friends are successful in rebuilding the plane and getting fuel, but they are distracted by Ronald Jackson, who lures Nick, Annie, and Isabela to a open area right where Hemlock's forces are waiting, who lock the latter two in a storage crate, as Ronald declares he's going to get a large bounty for Nick's death. However, Nick bests Ronald and the forces, as Hemlock demands a update on Nick's capture. Despite warning, Nick impersonates one of the forces, successfully convincing Hemlock to add a extra day to the deadline. Before they could fly away, however, Hemlock orders he needs a substance that King Zombies emit prior to the fire-bombing. Nick, along with Chuck Greene, pursue his aircraft to a landing pad so they can stop him. At the landing pad, Hemlock arrogantly declares that he can create a outbreak wherever he wants, and it'll be allowed by martial law and he'll still be the President. Marian denies his offer as she must find the orphan who has the cure, but Hemlock shrugs the cure off as a myth. Due to her refusal, Hemlock then chucks the unlucky helper to her demise, as he orders the collection to begin before the fire-bombing. Meanwhile, Nick and Chuck destroy the drones used to collect the samples, as Nick uses a drone to attack the unfortunate pilot of the aircraft, causing it to crash in the middle of Los Perdidos, with one of it's rotors still working. An enraged and injured Hemlock tries to kill Nick with a grenade launcher and in hand-to-hand combat, but fails to beat him. After informing the general Nick does indeed have the cure, he then launches him into the rotor, tearing the poor general into pieces. Personality Hemlock demonstrates a lot of power-hungry characteristics, such as building upon the chance to cause outbreak after outbreak for profit and his arrogant belief in his own superiority. While he is shown to be fond of Marian Mallon (even rescuing her after her attempt to prevent Nick from escaping her lair fails), he ultimately decides to kill her when she continues to disrespect him. He also shows off considerable skills in hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship considering his tactics in the final boss battle against him. Gallery Hemlock and Hilde.png|Hemlock making his conference speech, accompanied by Hilde. Hemlock and Marian.png Hemlock choking his toadie.png|Hemlock choking Marian. Hemlock With Launcher.png|Hemlock during the final battle. Bye-Bye, General.png|Nick kicking Hemlock to his demise. Trivia *Like the battles with Brock Mason and Raymond Sullivan, Hemlock fights on a elevated platform with zombies surrounding it, and being a soldier. *Although all other bosses in Overtime Mode either fall or get devoured by the undead when they lose, Hemlock doesn't die in either of those ways. The player also won't lose their inventory before fighting him, either. *In the Operation Broken Eagle DLC, Nick can wear his outfit. *Hemlock's name come from the plant of the same name, it being a infamously deadly plant that causes seizures. *Hemlock makes a cameo in Dead Rising: Watchtower. *Although Hemlock has tattoos of a eagle, globe, and anchor (All of which relate to one of the branches of the army), Hemlock's outfit looks more similar to a World War II-era German Waffen-SS uniform. *Hemlock is the only psychopath in Dead Rising 3 that Nick kills directly, possibly barring Dylan Fuentes, who's direct cause of death is unknown. Navigation Category:Military Category:Psychopath Category:Dead Rising Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:The Heavy Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Opportunists Category:Fighters Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Pure Evil Category:Elderly Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Genocidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Martial Artists